


纯合

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, 其实我觉得有一些桥段还挺可爱的, 同父同母的那种, 头铁大嫂, 德国骨科, 真的骨科, 神tm小童话, 谜之中世纪AU, 还有一些甚至逗笑了我自己, 闷骚大哥
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“兄妹情深”的故事





	纯合

**Author's Note:**

> 我再说一遍，是真的骨科
> 
> 我韩索罗今天就是要打断这个孽子的腿.jpg
> 
> 说出来你可能不信，是芮芮先动的手.jpg
> 
> 但众所周知，原世界里，开罗和芮芮不是骨科【请谨记】
> 
> 算是复健吧
> 
> 理论上有个番外，我尽量写吧【别抱希望】
> 
> 老神德语小课堂：Deutsche Orthopädie【我不说你们也知道是什么意思】
> 
> 因为写的战线拉得很长，所以错字语病预警

 

 

“……奸臣Palpatine有着架空王室、独揽大权的野心，并在暗中经营许久，甚至几乎成功。幸好睿智而伟大的女王陛下Padmé Amidala及时识破其卑鄙可憎的邪恶计划，在忠心耿耿的女王骑士Anakin Skywalker的协助下，一举消灭所有逆贼……骑士Anakin Skywalker与女王陛下两情相悦，于危机化解后不久成婚，并受封成为亲王，且获得特权——一半皇储可继承其Skywalker的姓氏……”

 

——《王国简史 · 卷一》节选

 

“……公主殿下Leia Amidala及王子殿下Luke Skywalker年满十八周岁。女王陛下分别赠予二人女王王冠以及国王王冠，意为不预设继承人，王位由双子自行商定。然而王子殿下并无继位之心，归还王冠后决意云游四海……次年，公主殿下偶遇’千年隼号’船长Han Solo，不顾亲王反对，执意与其出海探险；再度归来时，小王子殿下Ben已降生四年……公主殿下继承王位，佩戴女王王冠，Han Solo受封成为亲王。同年，公主殿下Rey降生，继承女王姓氏Amidala；十岁的王子殿下继承父姓，以Ben Solo之名载于皇家族谱……”

 

——《王国简史 · 卷二》节选

 

——

 

“乖，睁开眼睛看着我……”

 

……

 

“明明从小到大都最喜欢和我待在一起的，为什么现在却想要去亲近别人呢？”

 

……

 

“光顾着呻吟，都不回答我……太任性了。”

 

……

 

“来，求求我，说你永远都不会离开我，我就给你……”

 

……

 

“不吗？那我真的停下了。”

 

……

 

“这不就对了嘛，真可爱……”

 

……

 

“这么舒服吗？那就再多释放一些，不要忍着。”

 

……

 

“Rey，没有什么是我不能给你的，知道吗？我可是你的……”

 

“……哥哥……”

 

亲生的哥哥。

 

——

 

 **背徳** **——** **招致诅咒，斩断血脉。**

 

——

 

不……不！

 

猛然惊醒的Ben Solo高呼着在床上坐直了身子，他眯着眼看向窗外，希望和煦的阳光将能他带出梦境。待到差不多完全清醒，他余惊未定地环顾了一下四周——还好，这是自己的房间；还好，床上只有他一个人——他从未像此刻这样庆幸过自己是孤身入眠，也从未像此刻这样失落过。

 

缓过神来，巨大的罪恶感瞬间将他吞噬。事实上，Ben一直知道，自己对Rey逐渐偏离常态的情感。只是……一味的压抑和无视，也许能骗过旁人，却绝对不可能骗过自己。看吧，昨晚那场旖旎的梦境就是一把利刃，一刀刀剜去他粉饰在表面的皮肉，直至那份埋藏在骨子里的畸形恋慕被生生剖开在眼前。没错，现实中的他绝不会允许自己将亲妹妹按在床上那般肆意疼爱，还用言语调戏诱哄；可潜意识里，他不就是希望能夜夜拥着他的女孩作乐，让她与自己一同沉沦在违背伦理纲常的欲海之中吗？

 

家族之耻，皇室丑闻。

 

——Ben忍不住嘲讽自己：明明被羞愧席卷着身心，可下半身那个昂扬着的器物却比任何时候都要兴奋，啧。

 

不过，这场梦真正恐怖的地方其实在于，它揭示的远不止肉欲方面的渴求——可那也是他永远不敢肖想的美好结局。唉……近乎窒息的绝望最终只化作了一声浓重的叹息，Ben甩了甩自己的脑袋，打算赶紧去解决一下。今天是个非常重要的日子，他等下还有的要忙……

 

“Ben，你醒了吗？我可以进来吗？”而就在此时，卧室的门外却传来了动静，少女独有的清亮嗓音里满是兴奋和喜悦。

 

是的，Rey，正是她搅乱了Ben的整个世界，又成为了他的整个世界。

 

“Rey、Rey，我醒了，但你……”Ben并没有来得及把话说完，女孩便推门而入，蹦跳几步就飞扑进了他的怀里。

 

他唯一能做的，只能是不动声色地挪动一只胳膊，压下自己将被子所顶起的形状。

 

“天呐，你怎么没穿上衣还一身的汗？”Rey疑惑地抬头看向面前的黑发男人，却也没有深究他有些躲闪的目光，“算了算了，就算你这副样子，我也希望自己收到的第一份祝福是来自你的。”

 

说完，她便期待地看着他。而Ben则当然不会让她失望，他清了清嗓子，认真地望着她的双眼说道：“Rey，生日快乐。”是的，公主的诞辰，不止是举国欢庆的盛典，更是他要亲力亲为的礼赞——感谢上天让她进入自己的生命。

 

也痛恨，命运用血缘在他们之间画下了咫尺天涯。

 

“谢谢你，Ben！”得到生日祝贺的少女立刻露出了开心的笑容，但她又紧接着强调，“是十八岁生日，成人礼，我是个大人了！不许再用’你还小，你还不懂……’这样的说辞搪塞我，我知道自己在想什么、做什么。”

 

Rey越来越严肃的语气总让他觉得哪里透着一丝古怪，可似乎又没什么不对的地方……于是，男人便还是点了点头，表示自己绝对认可她的成长。女孩对此非常满意，也决定不再多打扰自己的兄长，放他去洗漱整理：“快起床去收拾一下吧。今年的宴会也辛苦你了，我晚上会邀请你跳第一支舞的！”而Ben也是在她合上房门后长舒了一口气，他刚刚可是尽了全力才没有表现出什么异样。

 

噗，他这个妹妹啊，哪有女士请男士跳舞的……但若是Rey知晓了真实的自己，怕是永远也不可能向他伸出手掌了。

 

走入浴室，脱掉裤子，坐进稍烫的水中，男人闭上双眼喟叹了一声。又要来一次了，压根谈不上是“享受”的自我抚慰。一直如此，他在用手套弄自己时会努力地放空大脑，单凭外部的生理刺激草草了事——不屑于幻想其他人，不敢去幻想那个人。几年来，Ben都苦苦压制着心中最阴暗的渴求，连苗头都不放过。的确，即使他那么做了，除了自己，并不会再有第二个人知道，平时孤高冷峻的王子殿下会想象着自己妹妹的身躯、想象着如何在她湿紧的身体里顶撞进出，然后交出自己的高潮。可他不能，一丝一毫的倾向都不被允许。

 

然而，昨夜的美梦，真实到骇人的视听触感，让之前的所有努力都变得毫无意义：但凡有一次那样的声画感受，不论真实发生还是虚拟臆想，他都不可能止住自己的思绪了；相对的，就算他能够强忍住，不去想那些活色生香的画面，那么结果便是，他只能在不温不火的情潮中皱紧眉头，即便等到浴池中的热水完全转凉，也无法发泄出哪怕一点点郁结的欲望。

 

简而言之，Ben完蛋了，彻彻底底地完蛋了。他终归要在煎熬中放弃那份可笑又渺小的坚持了，羞耻却暗暗激动地回忆起那场梦境——真是可耻，自己竟记得所有细节——假想包裹住他的不是自己的手，而是Rey软嫩的内壁，流动在指尖的温水则是她黏滑的爱液；眼前仿佛也浮现出少女泛红的眼角和划过面颊的泪痕，她的双唇开开合合，被喘息搅碎的话语与温热的鼻息一起扑撒在自己的下巴上。不知道他的女孩是否会和梦中的一样，在被手指给予过一次高潮后就对这个刺激的体验又爱又怕，因而在迎来第二次时会抱住他的脖子小声地呼唤着“哥哥”，身下却本能地将穿行着的火热性器夹得更紧，瞳孔里也悄悄地藏着几分期待……啧，他当然无从得知了，这些也就只能是自己肮脏的幻想。Rey……会嫁给一个与她相爱的其他男人，会幸福地生活下去。

 

【我不会同意你嫁给别人的。】不……

 

【Rey啊，你有哥哥就够了。】不行……

 

【你要是敢试图逃跑，我一定会把你抓回来锁在我的床上，一辈子。】自己绝对不可以干出这种事情！

 

随着一声闷哼，Ben喘息着交代在了自己的手上。他没有睁眼，只是颓然地放松了身体，靠在池壁上，任由交织在一起的复杂情绪折磨着自己几近崩溃的脆弱神经。都说过了，他是真的完蛋了。

 

——

 

公主殿下的成人礼比想象中还要盛大，人人都在感叹王子殿下对妹妹的宠溺。经常听闻别国的皇室成员为了利益斗得你死我活，可在他们的国家，这仿佛是件不可能发生的事——无论是女王陛下和她的同胞兄长，还是现在的王子和公主，他们之间真挚的情谊就从未被权势侵蚀过。而Ben和Rey这两位殿下就更不可思议了，明明有着十岁的年龄差，又是迥异的性格，可两人之间似乎根本不存在代沟一说，关系好到连普通兄妹都艳羡不已。单说今天的晚宴，王子殿下虽然沉默寡言，可他的目光就没从公主殿下的身上离开过，这份关心着实令人动容；而他一直关注的娇俏少女，今日成年的公主殿下，也在舞会开始时一路婉拒别人的邀约，径直来到他的面前，轻笑着邀请他跳了第一支舞。

 

哈哈哈，他们这位公主殿下啊，哪有女士邀请男士跳舞的。不过，看着二人在大厅中央迈着舞步转圈，这画面还真是和谐养眼呢。

 

盛宴于接近午夜时才结束，宾客们纷纷乘着自己的马车返回住处，偌大的城堡又恢复了往日的宁静。刚刚沐浴完的Ben只穿着睡裤就爬上了床，他今天疲惫到了极点——不是身体，而是那颗已经走进死路的心。自己今天可是看到了，有多少其他的王室贵族想对他的Rey大献殷勤——他当然知道少女是多么的耀眼，如同星辰一般，没有人比他更清楚了——全世界都有向她示爱的资格，除了自己。终究会有那么一天的，他要将自己的珍宝拱手送给别人……

 

“嘿，Ben，你睡了吗？我可以进来吗？”门外突然传来一句压低了声音的询问，即使只是气音，Ben也能瞬间认出来者。

 

“Rey？”他实在想不出女孩为什么还没有睡——她可是玩了一整天，都不累的吗，“我还没睡，你可以进来……是出什么事了吗？”

 

Rey在回答他之前就已经打开门走进了房间，还顺手将门又关上了。她穿着乳白色的丝质睡裙，手上抱着自己的枕头，望向男人的双眼充满了希冀：“我今天能和你一起睡吗？我们好久都没有躺在一起聊天了！”

 

Ben下意识想要拒绝：只要与妹妹有关，他都不怎么相信自己的控制力。可看着少女亮晶晶的双眸，他实在说不出让她回去的话语。“好吧……你等我去再拿一条被子……”就在他正准备起身下床时，Rey却三两步就跳上了床，还按住了男人的大腿，不让他动：“我洗过澡了！而且不盖一个被子就不算一起睡了！”

 

“不是，我不是这个意思……”她眼中的坚持让Ben有点看不懂，但他也一时找不到什么反驳的理由，总不能直接告诉她“我怕自己在不小心碰到你的身体后终于完全失控，然后一整晚都会不停地狠狠侵犯你”吧……所以，他只能尽量向床边挪了挪，试图在不引起Rey的注意下与她保持一些距离。

 

房间里只留了一盏蜡烛，摇曳的橘光使气氛变得十分微妙。她确实洗过澡了，清新的甘菊味弥漫在Ben的周遭，让他想要将鼻子埋在女孩的颈间。一开始，他们有一搭没一搭地聊着今天的宴会，话题一直是Rey在主导，Ben只是侧过头认真地注视着她，耐心地听她讲，也时不时会说上一两句。

 

她真美好，她还在我的身边，离我这么近……

 

“Ben？你有在听吗？”糟糕，他竟然望着她出神了。

 

“抱、抱歉，我刚刚不小心走神了，”Ben立刻拉回自己的思绪，不好意思地摸了摸自己鼻梁，“能再说一遍吗？”

 

“没关系，”Rey眯了眯眼睛，露出一个有点奇怪的微笑，“我刚刚说，我想去追求一个人，然后问你可不可以帮帮我。”

 

“是谁？”男人周身的气场瞬间凌厉起来，语气也充满了质问的意味，不过下一秒，他就意识到了自己的失态，便清了清嗓子尝试补救，“我是说，最近没看到你和谁走得很近，是今天宴会上遇到的吗？”

 

没想到，这一天会来得这么快。

 

“噗，你看上去比我还要紧张，”少女调笑着继续说道，“也对哦，你貌似也没有过什么恋情，就我知道的。”

 

“我，我只是怕你受到伤害，我有责任保护好你，对。一个我完全不了解的人，我怎么放心地让你和他……待在一起？”最后几个字，Ben几乎是硬挤出来的。

 

“放心吧，亲爱的哥哥，我很了解他的！我们认识有一段时间了，他对我很好，你一定会同意的。”她在被子里拍了拍男人的手臂，笑着安抚他。

 

什么，我怎么一点都不知道？竟然……已经开始有事瞒着我了。

 

“那……那等我见过他一次再说吧，”Ben知道自己现在的表情一定不怎么好看，但他实在无法强颜欢笑，“如果他真的还不错，我会帮你的……你要我怎么帮？”

 

我唯一能帮上忙的，恐怕只有努力抑制住自己的杀心吧。

 

“Hmm……其实也很简单，”话语间，Rey忽然握住了他的手，与他十指相扣，然后一个翻身骑跨上了男人的腰腹，再伏低整个上半身，凑近他的耳旁轻声说道，“不要拒绝我就好了。”

 

Ben还没消化完这突如其来的变故，就感觉到女孩湿热的鼻息从自己的耳边移到了脸前。紧接着，他的嘴唇就感受到了一份柔软又美妙的压力——是Rey的双唇，她……她在亲吻自己。看到Ben还呆愣地瞪大着双眼，她笑着舔了舔他的嘴唇，起身用另一只手抚摸着他的卷发说道：“怎么样，愿不愿意帮我这个忙？”

 

男人几乎是下意识地伸出舌头舔干净Rey留在自己唇上的津液，又恍然意识到自己在干什么，便挣扎着想将她从自己的身上拉下来：“不不……Rey，你还小，不知道自己在做什么。我们是兄妹，你只是没有分清楚感情……”

 

“我很清楚它们之间的区别！”少女微愠地扭了扭身子，想要摆脱Ben想要扶她下去的手掌，“我还知道，我的哥哥也一直很清楚。”她直直地望进男人漆黑的瞳孔，声音也因为怒气而愈加高昂：“以及，你答应过我，不再把我当成小孩子敷衍了——所以，我要你正面回应我。”

 

“我……”他觉得自己忽然被扼住了咽喉，所有话语都被封在胸口翻滚。他怎么不想回应？一直疯狂滋长的黑暗念头终于在此刻等到了出口，现在，只要他点点头，Rey就会投入自己的怀中，任他宠爱。可是，那背后是无尽的深渊地狱，他还是不忍就这么带着她一同堕入其中，永世不得救赎。

 

“我不怕，我只要你。”不愧是血脉相连的亲生兄妹，甚至能感受到对方心中所想。

 

“Rey，你听我说。”Ben深深地叹了一口气，“我相信你明白这是怎么回事，也相信你清楚自己的情感。那么在这一切发生之前，我要先告诉你：首先，我没有你想的那么光明磊落，所以，我会选择拉住你的手，一起向着错误与罪恶越走越深；第二，也是我重点想要提醒你的，你会知道我对你的渴望有多么恐怖，可一旦开始，你就没有后悔的余地了，你这辈子都别想逃开我。”说到最后，他的瞳色已经凝成一片浓稠的漆黑，原本用来拒绝少女的手也变成一道枷锁，牢牢地扣住了她的腰。

 

Rey吞了吞口水，她的确有点被那几句凶狠的警告吓到了。但她并不在乎，也不会退缩。似乎是为了找回主场，她向后仰了仰身，没有相握的那只手灵活地伸进了男人的裤子，轻松地找到了已经微微抬头的怪物，用轻柔的抚弄进一步唤醒它。她的态度已经再明显不过了。被爱抚的男人则倒抽了一口气，神色也变得更加晦暗。他没有阻止Rey的动作，只是用露骨无比的目光看着她的双眼，然后配合地稍稍顶胯。

 

Ben也没有光顾着自己享受，他的手掌抚着少女光洁的大腿滑入裙摆，打算掠过髋骨向上游走。然而，他却先发现了妹妹狡猾的小秘密。“你今晚，势在必得啊……”他喃喃自语道——Rey的衣裙下便直接是赤裸的胴体，没有胸衣，没有底裤，他摸到的只有细腻光滑的肌肤。女孩还在对付手上越来越滚烫的器物，完全苏醒后的份量让她隐隐担心，她觉得自己可能无法招架身下的男人。可与此同时，一道来自胸前的快感如同闪电一般击中了她，让她不受控制地嘤咛了起来。

 

而始作俑者则在收到反馈后更加放肆地用指腹刮蹭着那颗乳珠，整个手掌也握着娇小却绵软的乳峰不断抓揉。“舒服吗？喜欢这个？”虽然从她微微眯起的双眼就可以看出她的舒爽，但他还是想听自己的妹妹亲口说出来。而现实中的Rey可不似梦中那般娇羞，她大方地就吐露出了一切：“喜欢……嗯……比自己要舒服很多……”

 

“！”Ben立马捕捉到了关键信息，他有了一个大胆的猜想，却不敢相信。不过很快，女孩就证实了她的想法：“想着你会很兴奋，但真的被你触碰，还是很不一样，天壤之别……怎么了，别告诉我你没有想着我弄出来过。”

 

所以，他到底为什么要忍这么久，太不公平了。

 

“那在你的想象中，我是怎么照顾你的？”男人示意她松开他们紧握的手，再放开手中滴着粘液的性器，然后一把掀掉了少女的睡裙，让她不着片褛地跪坐在自己的腹部，“像这样磨蹭还是这样揉拧？”这次，他的两只手都附上了Rey的胸口，指尖的动作随着话语而变化。“都、都有……”她立刻软了腰，双手撑在Ben的腰上勉强保持着平衡。Ben则一边“指责”她“贪心”“什么都想要”，一边又宠溺地仔细讨好，把两只乳尖从粉嫩欺负到红肿，雪白的乳肉上也印下了几道泛红的指痕。

 

听着兄长暧昧的“夸赞”，Rey不甘服输。她跪起身体，一只手拉下男人的裤子，一只手扶住已经暴起经络的野兽，沉下腰就准备直接一口吞下。然而，她却被Ben揽住腰制止了。他将女孩抱下了自己的腰身，一个翻转便撑在了她的上方，气势汹汹地瞪着她：“你知不知道自己在干什么？你会弄伤自己的！”自己刚刚已经抵上了那个娇嫩的入口，可它还完全没有准备好——虽然是有几分湿意，可细滑的肌肉仍然僵硬地紧紧闭合着。倘若他的反应再慢哪怕半秒，后果简直不堪设想。她的初夜，一定是要被自己温柔地撩拨成一滩春水，等到娇气的小口吐着爱液跳动后，再缓缓地吃进自己。

 

越想越后怕的Ben甚至将少女的双腿一起抬着挂上了一边的肩膀，让她不得不从腰部开始都悬在空中，把圆润洁白的臀肉呈给他责罚。但是吧，他却又不忍心下什么重手，落在臀瓣的几次拍击也轻得如同一场调情，没有任何威严可言。可Rey在意的自然不是力道的轻重——她的哥哥竟然打她了，还是屁股！羞愤交加，她使劲扭动身体，并厉声让他放开自己，离自己远一点。而落在Ben眼里，他以为是自己没控制住力气，还是弄疼她了，便立刻放软了态度，小心翼翼地揉着方才拍打过的地方，并温声解释道：“Rey，我真的被你吓了一跳……还疼吗？我很抱歉……”

 

“谁疼了？”原本不想轻易搭理他的女孩发现自己被会错意，马上出言辩白，“从小到大，你都没打过我！而且……我都十八岁了，居然被你随便打了屁股！”

 

意识到并不是自己力道的问题，Ben松了一口气，同时也被少女的羞耻勾出了恶劣的玩心。他将Rey的双腿轻轻放回床上，却没有松开，而是抓着她的脚踝将它们大幅拉开，让自己能跪坐在她的腿间。“我比你大了十岁，你在我面前就是个小女孩。我的小女孩不听话，哥哥当然要惩罚了。”说着，男人按住她因不满而略有抵抗的大腿，趴下身子凑近了青涩的花朵，“而惩罚完了，哥哥则会示范一下正确的做法。”但愿本能可以带他完成。

 

Ben虔诚地亲吻了一下淡粉色的唇瓣，然后开始在她的腿间周游舔吻，一圈一圈地向中间靠近——像是最喜欢的菜肴一定要放在最后品尝——在少女的期待值被挑逗到最高时，他才用双唇轻轻裹住昂着头等待爱抚的花蕊，用舌尖拨弄几下后再有节奏地吮吸。Rey难耐的呢喃也在此时转作高昂的呻吟，席卷而来的快感让她想要抓住什么，也许床单会是个不错的选择…..可血缘的默契在这之前就发挥了作用——Ben连眼睛都没抬一下，就将一只胳膊伸到了她的面前，让她握住他的手继续喘息。男人的另一只手也没闲着，食指和中指并在一起，来回勾过那道愈发湿润的缝隙，在抚摸花瓣的同时，试探着入口的情况。

 

“Rey，是不是只自己试过外边？”他抬脸看向已经双眼迷朦的少女。其实不用问，男人也能察觉到，细嫩的入口虽然已经有所放松，在兴奋地跳动，却还是太紧了，不像是有过任何经验。果然，Rey点了点头。“不舒服的话要立刻告诉我。”说完，他便再一次低下头，含住肿成嫣红的肉粒接着舔吮，指尖则点在不断冒出透明汁液的小口上轻轻地按摩。终于在有一次较为剧烈的脉搏后，女孩的身体主动吮吸进了Ben中指的指尖，一圈肌肉已经十分柔软了，正有规律地挤压着停留在入口的异物。但他还不急，只是用这一根手指先行按压着柔嫩的内壁，还不时抽动几下，让这里的软肉习惯外物的搅动。

 

现在，Ben才真正体会到，Rey的身体是怎样的湿滑温热。爱液随着他的动作顺着手指流上手掌，又因为角度问题而沿着手腕滴落在床单上。他光是想象了一下自己真的进入时的感觉，就躁动得想要立刻暴起进攻。但还不行，这才一根手指……这么想着，男人尝试着将食指也探入少女的身体。一声娇软的哼叫后，她不算费力地全部容纳了进去。进入两根手指，Ben的动作瞬间方便了许多。他小幅度地弯曲指节，揉弄弹软的内壁。忽然，他压到了一片胀起的区域，下意识地又戳弄了一下后，头顶便响起了Rey的哭叫。

 

两人都不知道这是什么。Rey立刻对这份新奇的快感上了瘾，晃着兄长的手让他继续；Ben则惊喜于这个与梦境完全相符的画面，竟然真的有这么一处弱点，能让女孩如此地欲罢不能。男人没有让她多等，大概确定了范围后便尽心尽力地服侍起来。在按揉了一段时间后，他又试着用指尖轻轻抠动，效果也非常令人满意。当然，整个过程中，Ben都没冷落挺立的花蕊，还是如一开始那般细心吸舔着。

 

Rey预感到，自己即将到来的这次高潮会很不一样。内外同时被刺激，巨大的快感似乎还在助长什么别的东西。当她终于意识到那是什么时，已经来不及了。她刚喊出一个“停”字，就被送上了未曾有过的剧烈高潮，随之而来的是不受控制的痉挛，身体在向外推挤出一股股清澈的甘霖。Ben反握住女孩的两只手，不允许她前来打断自己。他在心中默念梦里自己说过的话语——“多释放一些，不要忍着”。

 

等到Ben终于放过身前的少女时，她已经完全瘫软在了黑色的大床上，湿漉漉的眼眸反射着烛台的昏黄火光。他低头看了看自己，从下巴到胸口全都亮晶晶的，可见Rey刚刚有多享受。“你、你快擦掉！”——他刚将下巴上湿淋淋的那一块蹭到手心，缓过神来的女孩就红着脸扔了一个枕头砸在他的身上。

 

Ben笑着抓起枕头，发现那正是自己的。“你的东西，我怎么可能浪费？”他露出一个意味深长的笑容，当着Rey的面便将手掌上的液体尽数卷进了口中，又在她惊愕的目光中将枕头垫在了她的腰下，“不过这个我们还可以有别的用处。”调整好少女的姿势，男人就脱掉裤子欺身压下，用狰狞的怪兽碾动她刚刚才投降过的下身，并把胸膛上属于她自己的粘液再沾回她的双乳。

 

泛滥的爱液很轻易就涂满了整个器物，Ben捏着柱身，用顶部极尽挑逗意味地揉捻还很敏感的入口。得到几声甜软的轻哼后，他才缓缓挺身，将自己送进了女孩潮湿的身子里。他进入得很慢，一直注意着Rey的表情，生怕自己会有什么粗鲁的动作，让她产生不适。但她只是随着自己的推进不断喘息着，看来先前的努力并没有白费。终于几乎完全没入后，男人才送了一口气——这趟旅程有惊无险，也让他姑且有资格继续“说教”。

 

“我们再说回之前的，”他抚摸着Rey的额发，一边啄吻她的脸颊一边说道，“不许逞强，不许什么准备都不做就直接进入正题。你要做的其实很简单，乖乖分开双腿让我帮你就行了，你知道我很乐意为你做任何事。”但Rey现在无心回答他，她只觉得身体被撑得好胀，但这样的份量又能很贴心地挤压那块新发现的敏感地带……少女随便哼哼了一句“我知道了”，就抱着男人的脖子蹭了蹭，表示自己差不多适应好了。

 

而一直不敢乱动的Ben总算是得到了许可，慢慢抽动了起来。只几个来回，他就蹙紧了眉头。女孩的身体比自己想象中的要美味太多了，湿软紧致的甬道让他头皮发麻，却又忍不住继续顶弄。因为身下的枕头，他每次都能碾到Rey喜欢的那块地方，然后就可以体验到她的身体在一声呻吟中忽然紧缩，压迫上来的内壁似乎是想将自己捕获，但又会被他无情地挤开，只好放任他撞进深处。至于这个深处，Ben感觉自己大概又找到了一处圣地：每每用顶端抚至此处，Rey就会娇喘着将双腿张得更开，甚至还想再挺一挺腰，以迎接更多的爱抚。

 

Rey觉得在今夜，自己的哥哥完全刷新了她对快感的认知——原来在身体内部，自己不容易碰到的地方，还有着令人如此着迷的情潮开关。她的手指插进了男人的发间，扳过他的头索要了一个缠绵的吻。她想在Ben的吻中迎接他给予自己的第二次高潮，恰好他也正有此意。这个吻不像最开始的那样清浅，而是发展成了火热的舌吻。两人的舌尖彼此舔舐缠绕，又伸入对方的口中扫荡，交换的是各种难以用语言简单诉说的情愫。

 

在少女又一次喷涌清液时，她身上的的男人也在几次凶狠的顶撞后低吼着到达了极限。所以说，血缘之间的联系还真是奇妙啊，连高潮都会一起到来。

 

释放完的Ben翻身躺在了少女的身边。随着他的这个动作，二人交合着的下体便在一声黏腻而色情的声响中依依不舍地分开。蜡烛即将燃尽，暗淡的微光照着Rey的脸颊，潮红又迷乱。他静静地望着她，直到她终于舒缓过来，也转过了脸庞。而就在四目相接那个瞬间，烛火突然熄灭了，整个房间终于陷入了黑暗。

 

“我们永远见不了光……”他叹了一口气，摸索着牵住她的手。

 

“我们，就够了。”她则根本不在乎，摩挲着他的指节安抚他。

 

等到视力逐渐习惯黑暗，Ben在Rey的眼中见到了细碎的光芒。他回头看了看窗外的夜空，随即紧紧抱住身边的女孩，在她的额头上印下了一个轻吻。

 

是星辰啊。

 

——

 

“……女王陛下Leia Amidala与亲王Han Solo退位，出海继续当年未完成的旅途。同年，公主殿下ReyAmidala与王子殿下Ben Solo携手登基，分别继承女王王冠与国王王冠，共理国事……两位陛下为帝国的繁荣昌盛，无心自己的婚嫁事宜。因未能诞下皇储，二人决定收养新生孤儿，培养成为优秀的继承人，并宣布，在其成年后便会双双退位，一同周游整片大陆……”

 

——《王国简史 · 三》节选

 

 


End file.
